1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for identifying a structure and more particularly to identification apparatus that includes a carrier in the form of a fastener, capsule, amorphous body, or the like for concealing from detection an identifier containing information disclosing ownership of a structure to which the carrier is attached to facilitate return of the structure after recovery subsequent to a theft or to precisely identify a structure damaged by a catastrophic event, such as fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well known practice to identify personal property, household possessions, and the like with some means of identification establishing ownership of the property, possession, or a description of the property. Thus in the event that the item of personal property or household possession is lost by theft and later recovered by the authorities, the true property owner can rightfully establish ownership for return of the item. One well known method of identifying an item of personal property is by inscribing a serial number or name or a combination of alpha-numeric information by a soldering torch on a metal surface or plate attached to the item. It is well known that automobile engine blocks are inscribed with a serial number, and the individual owner's name, social security, address, etc. can also be inscribed on the engine block.
The principal disadvantage of identifying personal property and household possessions by inscribing information directly on the item is that the information is readily detectable by a thief and is easily removed from the item. Thus the stolen property or merchandise can be easily passed in commerce by the thief without raising suspicion that the property has been stolen. In addition when the inscription is formed in the body of the structure, if the structure should be destroyed as a result of catastrophic circumstances such as fire, the inscribed information is also destroyed or at least destroyed beyond full recognition.
Thus if a thief detects the identifying information and removes the information from the property no means is available to establish rightful ownership if passed in commerce or later recovered. Similarly if an item of personal property should be substantially destroyed by fire to the point where identification of the property is uncertain, a rightful insurance claim can be frustrated and the loss sustained without reimbursement.
Therefore, there is need for apparatus by which personal property, household possessions, and the like can be readily identified by information which is concealed on the item to prevent detection of the information by a thief but known by the owner so that in the event of recovey, the owner can establish rightful possession and in the event the item should be substantially destroyed beyond precise identification by fire, the identifying information can remain intact to serve as a basis for justifying an insurance claim for reimbursement of the loss.